


Kolivan Friday Drabbles

by punkrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Compilation, Fluff, Gen, Koliro, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whump, kolivan friday, smolivan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock/pseuds/punkrock
Summary: Kolivan Friday prompt fills from my Tumblr that I cleaned up a little.Koliro + pumpkin spice lattesKoliro + hot tubsKolivan + teddy bearsKolivan + whump





	1. Koliro + pumpkin spice lattes

The trip to Earth was not supposed to be a vacation, but between the early morning diplomatic meeting and the press conference coming up that afternoon, Shiro and Kolivan somehow found a few hours to themselves. Shiro wanted Kolivan to experience human culture, so he took his alien partner to Starbucks. 

The cafe was crammed with people in line for their morning coffee, and all eyes were on the eight foot tall alien in a pinstriped suit. People recognized Shiro too, “dying” in space and coming back as a defender of the universe made him quite the public figure. 

Shiro smiled at Kolivan apologetically as the couple was bombarded with questions and people wanting autographs. A child came up wanting to pet Kolivan’s fluffy face, and to Shiro's surprise they crouched to let the little girl touch the tufts of soft white fur under his ears. Shiro could tell that Kolivan was uncomfortable with the attention from the tension in their shoulders, and the way their ears were pinned back against their head. But, they gave everyone a closed-lip smile and answered as many questions as they could. While Kolivan’s past life as a secret agent hinged on them being able to disappear in crowds of Galra, they stuck out like a sore thumb on Shiro’s home planet and it set them on edge.

Eventually the novelty died down, and Shiro and Kolivan got in line to order their drinks. Kolivan squinted at the menu board posted behind the counter. They could read English and Japanese pretty well now, but most of these words were foreign to them. “Shiro, is this a different language?”

“No? Well... Some of it’s Italian words. It’s pumpkin spice season, so that’s what I’m getting.” 

Kolivan let out a small huff. “Can I just get whatever you’re getting?”

Shiro nudged them with his shoulder playfully. “You just want me to order for you, don’t you?”

Kolivan’s mouth twisted up at the corner and they nodded. They hovered behind Shiro as he stepped up to the counter to talk to the barista. The pastries in the glass case beside the counter interested them, and Shiro followed their gaze and asked if they wanted anything. Kolivan pointed at a weird round thing with white stuff on it that had caught their eye. Shiro called it a cinnamon roll as he ordered two. 

The two of them got their food and drinks to go, and they stepped back outside into the chilly fall air carrying a paper bag and two cups. Shiro pulled the scarf tighter around his neck and shivered despite the coat he had on over his suit. Kolivan was comfortable without any kind of jacket, and they chuckled at Shiro’s reaction and put their arm around Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro sighed and leaned into the touch, the Galra ran hot and Kolivan’s warmth felt heavenly.

The two sat down on a bench and unpacked their breakfast. The park was mostly empty at this hour, and they were surrounded by trees with bright orange leaves. Shiro took a sip of the coffee and his eyes closed as he hummed in appreciation. He could live without a lot of Earth food, but he had missed coffee so much during his adventures in space. 

Kolivan copied Shiro and took a cautious sip from the cup that was comically small in their hands. Their eyes widened and they spat the drink out onto the sidewalk. Kolivan set the cup down and pawed at their tongue, nose wrinkling in discomfort. 

“Kolivan?! What’s wrong?”

“The drink burned me.” 

“What? I didn’t think it was that hot...”

Shiro’s brows furrowed in concern and he put his hand on his partner’s shoulder. He looked around to see if there was a water fountain nearby. Did the Galra have a sensitivity to hot drinks?

Kolivan let out a frustrated sigh. “No, I didn’t mean hot in that way. It’s not temperature hot, but it burns. Did I use the wrong word?”

Shiro covered his mouth to hide his smile, he knew Kolivan got offended when they felt like he was laughing at them. “Kolivan... Is it too spicy for you?”

“It’s not funny,” Kolivan sniffed. “Why would a drink be spicy? That makes no sense.”

“It’s a fall tradition! Respect my culture,” Shiro said, offering Kolivan one of the cinnamon rolls. “You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.”

The relief on Kolivan’s face made Shiro laugh harder.


	2. Koliro + hot tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the leaders rest.

Kolivan wasn't used to bathing in water- Galra typically took dust baths and vacuumed their fur afterwards. When they ran out of clean dust on the base, the Blades would resort to baby wipes to keep themselves smelling fresh. Shiro introduced Kolivan to the hot tubs in the Castle, and now they were addicted. 

It was hours after most of the Castle’s inhabitants had gone to bed, and Kolivan suggested a visit to the bathing chambers before the two leaders finally called it a night. Shiro took their hand and led them through the maze-like hallways, and he marveled at how small he felt in comparison to his partner.

Kolivan’s ears perked up at the sound of running water as they approached their destination. Shiro opened the door at the end of the hallway, revealing a spacious room with several circular pools set into the floor. Steam rose from the pools, and there were bubbles underneath water’s clear surface from jets in the sides of the tubs.

Kolivan and Shiro undressed and stored their clothes in shelves by the door. Kolivan browsed their options for soaps, averting their eyes because the relationship was new and Shiro was still self-conscious about his body. "Shiro, do you want bubbles?" they asked.

"Yes, please," Shiro said. He slipped into the water with a contented sigh while he waited for Kolivan to join him. His eyes closed and he leaned back against the smooth marble of the tub. Shiro lifted his head again when he heard Kolivan’s claws clicking against the tile. 

Kolivan knelt down next to Shiro and showed him the bath bar they picked out. It was pink and smelled like flowers, and Shiro leaned forwards to sniff it. When Shiro smiled and nodded at them, Kolivan tossed it into the water. 

Shiro had compared the Altean soap to bath bombs before, but Kolivan didn't understand the concept. It sounded too violent for something so pleasant. As Kolivan lowered themself into the water to sit beside Shiro, the Altean soap bar fizzed turned the water magenta. As the soap interacted with the jets, pink bubbles rose to the surface. 

“I'm surprised these don't stain your fur,” Shiro commented, scooting closer to rest his head on Kolivan’s shoulder. 

Kolivan frowned and moved their braid out of the water, which made Shiro laugh. “That would defeat the purpose of bathing.”

Shiro looked up at Kolivan’s serious expression, though their face softened when their eyes met. “Do the Galra not dye their hair?”

Kolivan tilted their head. “I suppose it's possible? But no, it's not common.” 

Shiro hummed and reached for a handful of bubbles, then he sat up to rub the soap into his hair. He jumped when Kolivan touched the back of his neck.

Kolivan withdrew when Shiro got startled. “Sorry I scared you. But… may I?” 

Shiro hesitated, then he turned his back to Kolivan and closed his eyes again, breathing deeply to calm his nerves. Kolivan knew that this was a display of Shiro’s trust in them, and their touch was feather soft as they rubbed soap into Shiro’s short hair. Shiro eventually melted into the touch and leaned back against Kolivan’s hand as their grooming became a massage.


	3. Kolivan + teddy bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Kolivan's mom (Kolimom, if you will) and smolivan.

Leader worked late into the base's night cycle most of the time. This didn't change when she became a mother, but it made things a little more complicated. Leader tiptoed into her darkened bedroom and pulled her boots off, leaving them by the door. She padded over to the nest in the center of the room and a small smile played at her lips as she looked down at her child.

Kolivan was a quiet baby- they didn't fuss much, and they spent most of the day sleeping in a sling across her chest as she went about her duties. At night, she put them to bed in her room so that the people flowing in and out of her office at all hours would disturb the child's slumber. However, Galra children were not meant to sleep alone, and Kolivan fussed incessantly if she left their side for more than a few minutes. She had to get very creative to make this set up work.

There was a baby monitor on one side of the cushions, and a set of speakers on the other. The speakers played a recording of Leader purring, set to loop indefinitely. Kolivan was fast asleep in the middle of the nest, face burrowed into the weblum-shaped plushie they were curled around. The soft blue fabric had a wet stain where Kolivan drooled on it. 

Leader changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed next to her child, reaching over to turn off the recording so that Kolivan could hear her actual purr. Kolivan stirred and started to cry as the mattress dipped under her weight. She gently picked them up and brought them to her chest, running a hand through their mop of white hair. They looked strikingly similar to her with the long hair and red markings, but they had little bumps on their head that would probably resembled their father's crest when they grew up.

Kolivan whined and reached for the plushie, and she handed it over with a smirk. A high pitched little purr joined her deep rumbles, but the sound faded as they both fell asleep.


	4. Kolivan + whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Arka for the prompt! Here's my take on Kolivan's trails : )

Kolivan was forty years old-- practically a child by Galra standards, but there was no age restriction for taking the Trails of Marmora. Kolivan tapped their foot as they waited for the door in front of them to slide open and signal the start of the initiation ceremony.

Even though they were Leader’s child, they had no idea what the Trails entailed. All they knew was that they were dangerous, and that recruits didn't always survive the ordeal. Kolivan's hands were sweating and they held their dagger with a white-knuckled grip. The metal door slid into the wall, and Kolivan exhaled slowly before they walked through the door.

The long room Kolivan stepped into vaguely resembled the training deck, the floor was lightly padded and their boots were silent as they walked forwards. They jumped when a Blade in full armor popped out of a trap door in the mat. Kolivan's armor was lighter, and unlike their opponent they did not have a mask. The other Galra must be older, because they had a significant height advantage on Kolivan in addition to a bulkier frame. 

"Surrender the blade," the masked figure said, voice distorted.

If Kolivan stared long enough, they could figure out who they were fighting, but they didn't think it mattered. Their ears went back at the threat. The knife had belonged to Kolivan's father and they trained with it since they were old enough to hold it. There was no way in hell Kolivan would let go of the only thing they had from the parent they'd never met.

They charged forward with a snarl, and their dagger bounced off the flat part their opponent's sword. Kolivan didn't hesitate to slash at the other Blade again, but their opponent grabbed their wrist and twisted. Kolivan made a pained noise and they heard something pop. Even with a broken wrist, they didn't let the knife fall to the floor. They gritted their teeth and switched it to their uninjured hand.

The older Blade backed off and slid his sword back into its sheath. "You are not meant to go through that door," he said as the door behind him slid open.

Kolivan lost track of how many times the cycle repeated, but each time there were more enemies to fight. Their white hair was damp with sweat, and their black bodysuit stained with blood from small scratches they'd gained as the Trails went on. They leaned against the wall panting heavily after the round finished. Galra were built for running fast over short distances; endurance was not their strong suit. Kolivan assumed the Trails were a test of their determination, so they pushed themself off the wall after a brief rest despite their fatigue. 

Kolivan had recognized a few of the people they had faced so far. Their childhood best friend, Antok, had a distinctive appearance, and it wasn't like they had ever seen his face, anyway. The two of them had sparred often over the years, and they were so evenly matched that it was always a fun fight. However, the person in the middle of the next group of Blades threw Kolivan for a loop. The white braid looped around her neck gave her away instantly.

"Surrender and the pain will cease," Leader said.

"I won't fail," Kolivan replied. They didn't see their mother often, and they wanted to impress her. Beyond that, they wanted to make her proud. They sprang forward with a sudden burst of energy, and their blade met hers with a spray of sparks.

The adrenaline rush wore off a long time ago, leaving Kolivan shaky as they continued to fight six opponents at once with only one working hand. The older Blades were going easy on them-- they pulled punches and avoided major organs and arteries. At the same time, Kolivan considered these people friends and family and had no intention to seriously injure anyone.

Kolivan staggered from a kick in the ribs while their mother slashed downwards with her blade. Their knife came up to block the blow too late, and the sword caught them in the right eyebrow and sliced down to their cheek. Kolivan yelled and dropped to their knees, dropping their dagger as they covered their face with their hand. Their other wrist was in their lap useless, hand bent at an unnatural angle.

Leader knelt down in front of her child and gripped their shoulder. "Surrender the blade," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Kolivan couldn't open their eyes, and their heart dropped into their stomach at their mother's words. They had failed. They dragged their hand from their face and blindly felt along the floor for the hilt of the dagger. Tears leaked from the corners of their eyes as they held it out in front of them. "I yield," they said softly.

There was a flash of bright light, but Kolivan didn't see it. They nearly dropped the blade when it suddenly became heavier in their hand. Leader chuckled and helped Kolivan to their feet.

"You did it."

"I- What?" Kolivan stammered, leaning against her for support. The other Blades in the room came forward to congratulate them, but it fell on deaf ears as Kolivan collapsed again. Leader caught them before they hit the floor and scooped her kit into her arms.

"Sometimes the challenge is knowing when to stop."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always accepting prompts on my [ Tumblr ](https://punkshiro.tumblr.com/). Thanks to everyone that submitted these!


End file.
